


Home at Last

by DeaLunae



Series: Returning and Reacquiring [2]
Category: Kamen Rider OOO
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-01
Updated: 2012-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-30 11:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeaLunae/pseuds/DeaLunae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eiji wakes to find that Ankh returning hadn't been just a dream.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home at Last

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Kamen Rider OOO, and I am making no money off of this. This is solely for my own and other’s entertainment.
> 
> AN: So, this is technically the (unplanned) continuation of the “Returning and Reacquiring” series of stories…though you can read alone as long as you know: I had Ankh return sans memories threw in some angst for both (along with Ankh bitching himself out via dream) before getting his memories back
> 
> Warnings: PWP…there is no plot, just hurt/comfort smut…Ankh/Eiji as usual (because Ankh tops even when he bottoms)

Eiji woke slowly that morning, unwilling to leave his dreams. In it, Ankh had _finally_ remembered everything, had come back and _stayed_. It had felt so real and had been one of the best dreams he'd had in a while. The brunette _knew_ he had to get up though, that he had to go find the blonde who had disappeared the other day, especially since he had lost god only knew how many hours since he'd passed out after the drink – sedative his still foggy mind supplied in a tone reminiscent of the one Ankh used to use when the blonde had thought he was being an idiot. He really needed to get moving soon if he was going to stand any real chance of finding the former Greeed.

Sighing and deciding just a couple more minutes wouldn't hurt anything at this point, Eiji cuddled further into his pillow...his suddenly very firm, warm, and _breathing_ pillow. Suddenly very awake, Eiji sat straight up, gaze shooting to where he'd been lying previously only to find that his pillow had been the very blonde he'd been dreaming of...or not since evidence suggested that it _hadn't_ been just a dream.

Tentatively, Eiji reached towards the blonde, almost afraid that the moment he touched him the other would disappear again. When he finally made contact – fingertips just brushing against the blonde's cheek – Eiji couldn't quite contain the slightly shaky sigh of relief that escaped him when Ankh simply tilted his head towards the fleeting touch. Suddenly desperate for more, the brunette almost fell into the sleeping male's lap as he buried his face into the crook of Ankh's neck – reveling in the sensation of being so close to the one he'd missed for so long. Eiji wasn't sure how long he stayed like that – time losing meaning as he basked in his lover's presence – but eventually he felt the blonde's arms wrap around his waist, the other male having obviously finally woken up. Eiji didn't even realize he was shivering a bit – from a combination of relief and fear – until he felt Ankh's grip tighten slightly, fingers stroking at the exposed skin at Eiji's waist as the blonde's head turned to leave a soft kiss on his temple before Eiji himself turned to catch the other's lips with his own – content in the brief, chaste caress that proved to him that Ankh was really _back_ , that he actually _did_ remember and wasn't just acting out of a weird sense of duty or pity, after all...Ankh hadn't really known how to show gentler feelings, not at the beginning.

They stayed like that for a while, longer than they normally would Eiji knew, and he couldn't help but wonder if Ankh had been more lonely that he'd let on. He could just add that onto the list of things they'd need to talk about later as Eiji wasn't particularly keen to have that conversation now, especially since he had _just_ finally really gotten Ankh back.

It was that thought that had Eiji pushing just a bit, kissing the blonde again and letting his tongue dart out briefly in more of a request than a demand, and the brunette let out a breath he hadn't even realized he'd been holding when Ankh reciprocated, purely human fingers working their way up Eiji's side all the while. In response, Eiji started unbuttoning Ankh's shirt with unsteady fingers, reveling in the feel of the warm, firm skin that was slowly being exposed. He needed this, needed the slow remapping, the feel of it all as he hadn't really fully experienced since before Ankh had been taken, and Eiji thought that the other male understood – maybe even felt it himself – as he didn't seem to be in any hurry to speed things up either.

They didn't break the kiss until Ankh pulled the shirt over Eiji's head and tossed it off to the side where it was joined moments later by Ankh's own shirt. Instead of recapturing the blonde's lips with his own, Eiji buried his face into the crook of Ankh's neck again, this time nipping and licking at the skin – enjoying the taste and scent that was purely Ankh in combination with the way he felt the blonde shudder beneath him, nails scratching slightly as the blonde trailed his hands back down towards Eiji's waist.

When Ankh's hands hit Eiji's waist band, the blonde moved them to grip at his partner's hips and rocked up against the brunette, earning himself a muffled groan that vibrated against his neck as their erections rubbed against each other through the rough material. Wanting – in some ways _needing_ – to draw things out, Ankh kept his grip firm and rocked them against each other slowly, feeling as the brunette shivered on top of him for an entirely different reason from before – the sensations new and yet gloriously familiar as they came together without worry for the future. 

Pushing himself up a bit, Eiji let his hands caress the blonde's arms as he trailed his fingers slowly down before finding the fastenings to the blonde's jeans, popping the button and undoing the zipper as he felt the blonde's own hands move to push at the waist band of the sweat pants the others had obviously changed him into when they'd drugged him to get him to sleep. Wanting more, Eiji scooted back, pulling the blonde's red jeans and boxers with him and tossing them off the side of the bed before discarding his own pants and undergarments. Crawling back up between the blonde's legs, Eiji let his hands trail along Ankh's skin in a feather-light touch as he looked up into his partner's eyes.

Moving closer, the brunette caught the other male's lips again before pulling back as he hesitantly brushed his right hand towards the other male's opening – silently asking permission for taking this new step as he stared into Ankh's eyes. After a moment of silence, the blonde nodded his consent, and Eiji smiled softly – he understood what it meant that Ankh was willing to let him do this.

Leaning forward, Eiji moved to lick and nip at Ankh's neck again – moving from the pulse point to the shell of the blonde's ear and back again, leaving red marks he remembered from experience would take a while to fade completely – as his right hand moved to the bedside table, reaching for tube he remembered Chiyoko-san had handed to him with a large smile when she'd first heard that he was going to be able to bring Ankh back, while his left hand moved to stroke the blonde's erection. Popping the cap, Eiji let a bit spill into his palm before snapping the cap down again and letting the bottle fall from his hand. Closing his fist, Eiji let the lube coat his fingers before moving to trail his fingers back towards the blonde's opening.

Moving again to capture the blonde's lips, Eiji nervously let his finger trace hesitantly over the other male's rim – comforted when the other male bit at his lip and pushed his hips a bit forward, Ankh's way of showing his growing impatience with the hesitance that Eiji was showing. Smiling a bit, Eiji pushed his first finger in slowly, giving the other male time enough to adjust before beginning to move his finger in and out. When he heard the blonde growl low in his throat and felt the nails of Ankh's right arm dig into his left arm, Eiji took that as a sign and slowly pushed in the second finger beside the first, scissoring them to try and prepare his partner. A moment later, the brunette hit something in Ankh that had the blonde letting out a growling moan, and Eiji smiled as he realized he'd just found the blonde's prostate. Switching tactics, Eiji began to rub at that one spot, adding the third finger when he felt Ankh was sufficiently relaxed.

Very abruptly, the grip Ankh had on Eiji's left arm tightened before he pulled the brunette's hand away from his erection. When Eiji pulled his head back a bit to look at the blonde, Ankh looked him square in the eye and growled, "That's enough."

Getting the hint, Eiji pulled out his fingers and coated his own erection with lube before lining himself up with the blonde's opening. Leaning forward, Eiji captured Ankh's lips – more softly than the other obviously expected – before pushing forward slowly, stopping only once he was fully inside the former Greeed. Eiji broke the kiss and waited until he saw the other's breathing even out before he grabbed the his hips and pulled out almost all the way before pushing back in slowly, eyes never leaving the blonde beneath him. The brunette repeated the motion a couple of times before Ankh gave him an impatient look, clearly not taking to the slow pace. Smiling slightly, Eiji pulled out slowly again before pushing in much faster, earning him a surprised moan from the blonde.

Keeping the pace, Eiji adjusted his angle, and on the third thrust he knew he'd hit gold again when Ankh's eyes closed and he let out a choked off moan as his back arched slightly. Wanting more, Eiji moved a bit faster on the next thrust while making sure to keep at the same angle he'd found, and he was rewarded by a slightly louder moan before the blonde's eyes snapped to his as Ankh's left arm went to grip Eiji's right. The blonde gripped _hard_ and gave Eiji a look that said he was _done_ with the teasing that he _knew_ the brunette was doing. Eiji smiled a bit sheepishly, caught, before nodding.

Adjusting his grip on the blonde's hips, the brunette began to move in earnest, moving faster and _harder_ while still making sure he hit that one spot each time, and Ankh's grip moved from the brunette's arms to the sheets on the bed as he moaned low in his throat. It wasn't long before Eiji felt the tension begin to coil low in his belly, and he knew he was close. Not wanting to finish before Ankh, he released the blonde's left hip from his grip before moving his hand to stroke at the other male's erection to bring him closer to the edge. It didn't take much, and, after a few strokes, he felt Ankh tense beneath him before he saw him climax. Eiji followed close behind, his own loud moan echoing in his ears as his vision whited out.

When he came to his senses again, he was laying beside Ankh, head pillowed on the other's shoulder much as it had been when he'd first woken up. He knew the smile that was on his face had probably crossed sappy at a sprint, but, seeing the content look on the blonde's face, Eiji couldn't bring himself to care as he muttered, "Welcome home Ankh."

As the other replied gruffly in kind, Eiji let his eyes fall closed. He knew he'd have to get up soon so they could wash before they inevitably had to face the day, but for now he was perfectly content. As much as he'd welcomed just Ankh home – and meant it – it felt as if he, too, was home at last.


End file.
